Samson and Delilah
by enjolrasatthebarricades91
Summary: Elijah and Katerina go way back...520 years to be exact. Just before Katherine embarks on her quest for the cure; she rekindles an old flame. With flashbacks of 1500's England, 1820's New Orleans, and more, this story weaves the tale of Elijah and Katherine's unrequited love. Rated M for some Kalijah love ;)
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

_Katerina_. That name kindled a firestorm of feelings within Elijah Mikaelson. Among them was love, anger, betrayal…maybe even a twinge of hatred. What had prompted the beautiful Katerina Petrova to contact him? Undoubtedly, she needed something. She never acted without an ulterior motive in place. Thus, he hesitated, allowing his phone to vibrate obnoxiously for a few more seconds. Finally, his morbid sense of curiosity won over and he answered.

"Katerina," he said with his faint English accent. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I've missed you," Katerina responded in her typical coquettish manner. "Can't a girl just call up an old friend to catch up?"

"Don't patronize me with niceties. What is it that you want?"

On the other end, Katerina paused for a few moments before saying, "Let's just say that I'm about to acquire something that you would be very interested in."

"What is it?" Elijah sighed exasperated by her ambiguity.

"To find that out, you'll have to meet me in person."

Taking a deep breath, Elijah responded, "Where?"

"At the Chateaux Mérieux. Be there at seven."

She hung up without another word, while Elijah stared off into space, completely vexed and baffled.

The Chateaux Mérieux was one of his favorite restaurants located approximately two hours north of Mystic Falls. Whatever information Katerina had, she deemed it powerful enough to venture back home. It took a level of courage or maybe it was arrogance to attempt such a feat. For years, she had been on the run from his half-brother Niklaus. Well, to be fair, she had also tried to steer clear of him as well. It all went back to a five-hundred year blood feud, made more passionate due to the fact that they were all vampires. Niklaus had wanted to sacrifice her, when she was still mortal, in order to break a curse placed upon him. His brother was not only one of the first vampires, but a werewolf as well. The shedding of the curse would allow him to harness the powers of both species, instead of his werewolf side lying dormant. However, before the curse could be broken, Katerina had escaped and committed suicide, effectively ending Niklaus' dream. Unfortunately for Katerina, she had died with vampire blood in her system, resulting in her transformation from mortality to immortality.

Despite being younger, Niklaus wielded more physical power than Elijah and subsequently forced him to hunt her down. This prompted Elijah to face an emotional quandary. He loved his brother and valued family above all else, but he also had fallen under Katerina's spell. He loved her…he still loved her as much as he loathed to admit it. After everything that she had done over the years to hurt him and his family…he still wanted her. Damn it! Why? Why was he such a masochist when it came to that charlatan? Why did he allow himself to still care for her? He kept telling himself that Katherine Pierce, the name Katerina now went by, was not the same woman that he had fallen in love with five centuries ago. But, could she still be there? Was his beloved Katerina still inside, just buried beneath the pain and angst of a tragic life?

So there he stood, four hours later, before the ritzy Chateaux Mérieux, dressed in his usual attire: black dress slacks, white button up shirt, black dress jacket, black tie, shiny black shoes…he liked black. He had retained his polished façade out of habit after spending many lifetimes as a nobleman. Checking his watch, he noted that it was exactly seven 'o' clock.

"I'm right on time," a familiar voice whispered in his ear.

Whirling around with preternatural speed, Elijah grasped Katerina's arms.

"Did I scare you?" she teased, looking up at him, her long lashes fluttering flirtatiously.

"No," Elijah said, a faint smile crossing his lips.

Stepping back, he assessed her. She looked gorgeous as ever with her wavy brown hair cascading down her back and chest, her delicate bone structure, and plump pink lips. A dark blue dress clung to her slim, yet curvy body in all the right places and her five inch pumps made her nearly as tall as him.

Katerina's almond eyes evaluated Elijah with equal interest. She had always found the Original vampire extremely handsome. He had a chiseled jaw and high cheekbones that alluded to his Viking heritage. The aforementioned coupled with his expressive hazel eyes made him simply irresistible.

"You look stunning as always, my dear Katerina," Elijah said, his calm voice contrasting starkly with the roiling feelings of attraction ebbing and flowing through his veins.

"You look debonair as well, a perfect date."

"Let's not get confused," Elijah said, grabbing her wrist. "I'm here only to appease my curiosity."

"Oh come now Elijah," Katerina said with a throaty laugh. "You know you missed me."

_He had missed her, but he would never admit that to her. Why was it that every time he was reacquainted with Katerina that he felt like the Samson to her Delilah? _

The din of couples chattering and silverware clinking met Elijah's ears as he and Katerina made their way to the hostess podium.

"I have a reservation under Katherine Pierce," Katerina said, her brown eyes unblinking as she addressed the bubbly blonde hostess.

The way Katerina's pupils had rapidly enlarged before returning to their normal size meant that she had just compelled the young woman.

Compulsion was another benefit of immortality. Humans unless they consumed or wore the anti-vampiric herb known as vervain, could be persuaded to do anything a vampire desired.

"Right this way," the blonde said, though her expression was slightly dazed and uncertain.

"Why didn't you just make a reservation?" Elijah whispered into Katerina's ear.

"Because it's more fun to use compulsion."

Shaking his head at her ceaseless utilization of mind games, Elijah pulled out a chair for her at the table the hostess designated for them.

"Blagodarya," Katerina said, giving thanks in her native Bulgarian.

"Vie ste dobre doshli," Elijah replied.

Of the many languages he spoke fluently, Bulgarian was one of his favorites. He loved the way the r's rolled off of his tongue. Though the language had its harsh elements, he enjoyed speaking and hearing it, especially when the Slavic words fell from Katerina's lips…

"So, Katherine," Elijah began, trying to divert his attention back to business. "What is this master plan of yours?"

"You waste no time, do you? I haven't even had my wine yet."

As if on cue, a handsome waiter strolled over.

"What can I get you two to drink?" he asked in a thick French accent.

"I would like a glass of Pinot Grigio, please," Katherine said, flirtatiously touching his forearm. Even when talking to the waiter she maintained a playful façade. She treated all men the same…like chess pieces to move about at her whims.

Momentarily distracted by her beauty, the waiter blushed before furiously scribbling her order down on his notepad.

"And you sir?" he asked, unable to hide his disappointment that this engaging young woman was otherwise involved.

"The same as the lady please."

"Of course," the waiter replied. "If there is anything that you need, just let me know." His eyes lingered on Katherine for a few moments longer than was customary for two strangers before retreating to grab their drinks.

"How is Klaus?" Katherine asked.

"He's otherwise occupied at the moment if that's what you mean."

"Oh?" Katherine said, raising an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Let's just say that my brother is getting a run for his money."

"Silas is getting into his head, isn't he?"

Brows furrowing, Elijah opened his mouth in response just as the waiter returned with a bottle of wine.

"It's on the house," he said, shamelessly winking at Katherine before pouring the golden liquid into two glasses.

"Thank you," Katherine giggled as she grabbed his arm. Pulling him down to eye level, she looked deep into his blue eyes and said, "Now forget about this table and don't bother us again. We already paid and you don't need to wait on us anymore."

"You two have a wonderful night," the waiter said, the same dazed expression crossing his face as the hostess. "I hope you enjoyed the meal."

"I would have paid for the dinner," Elijah said after the young man had wandered off to another table.

"I don't want dinner. I just had Type O for lunch and I'm still full. I want to know more about Klaus and Silas."

"How do you know about Silas?"

"I make it my business to know everything. That's why I asked you to come here. Let me guess, he's painstakingly searching for information on the legendary immortal."

Elijah could only stare at her dumbly.

Taking his silence for a yes, she continued, "I know that the Salvatore's are planning a reconnaissance mission to find the cure to immortality."

"What?"

"C'mon, you have to know the story."

"Of course, I'm over 1000 years old. I know about the witch Qetsiyah and how to get back at her adulterer of a fiancée, Silas; she turned him from a witch into an immortal, burying him with the cure that could end his suffering. Only, he cannot take it for he lays paralyzed and desiccated, pining away for his one true love."

"You sound skeptical," Katherine said, taking a sip of wine.

"It's an old story, passed down from generation to generation."

"Well, I believe it and from what I hear, your brother believes it too."

"So, you're off to find this cure?"

"Yes, and when I do, I plan on giving it to your brother as a peace offering. I know he wants to destroy it and maybe…just maybe, he'll grant me my freedom."

Elijah regarded Katherine in silence for several moments. She had completely transformed from a coquettish vixen to a tragically misunderstood damsel. How did she do that?

"Katerina, you and I both know that…"

"Please Elijah; don't tell me that Klaus won't waver in his vendetta. I can't lose hope that someday, he will forgive me. I'm tired of running."

Instinctively, Elijah reached out and took hold of Katherine's hand. Stroking it with his thumb, he said softly, "I'm sorry that you've spent the last five-hundred years living in fear. And I know, that it is partially my fault that…"

"Elijah no," Katherine began, but Elijah raised a hand to silence her.

"I should have protected you all of those centuries ago. I should have stood up to my brother then."

"I don't blame you Elijah. I trust you. Besides, if you had stood up to Klaus, you would be dead. We both know he doesn't give second chances."

With that, Katherine looked down at where their hands were joined.

"Do you remember that day when you told me that you did not believe in love?" she asked.

"Yes," Elijah said his voice barely a whisper.

"Did you really mean that?"

Her brown eyes were so expressive and probing that Elijah felt powerless, unable to lie.

"No, I didn't."

"Then why did you say it? You always choose your words so carefully."

"Because," Elijah said, swallowing hard. "I didn't want you to know that I had fallen in love with you."


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

"Why didn't you want me to know that you loved me?" Katherine asked.

"Because I was afraid of what it would mean for us. I was too scared…I didn't want history to repeat itself."

"I reminded you too much of Tatia."

Elijah averted his gaze from her piercing scrutiny. Sighing, he said, "I have always loved too passionately, it's one of my greatest weakness."

"Love is not a weakness, Elijah," Katherine said, forcing him to look at her. "Don't allow your brother's jaded sense of reality to taint your mind."

Elijah had to wonder if Katherine words were sincere. After all, she had spent the last 170 years manipulating the minds and hearts of two Southern gentlemen, Damon and Stefan Salvatore. They too had believed that she really loved them.

When he didn't respond, Katherine continued, "I haven't forgotten the way you made me feel all of those years ago. I still have feelings for you…feelings that will never go away."

"Why are you doing this, Katherine?" Elijah asked his face heartbreakingly earnest.

"Because I want to know what it feels like to be loved."

Elijah's heart burst at her declaration. This was a woman who had been betrayed by every man that she had cared for, including himself. No wonder, she did not trust anyone. No wonder she used men for her own personal gain…they had used her.

"Katerina, I want to believe that you still have feelings for me, but…"

"It's true, Elijah. You have to know that I mean what I say."

"This woman, Katherine Pierce, I feel like I don't know her. She's not my Katerina."

Katherine took Elijah's hand and placed it over her heart, "She's inside here. She has never left."

Breath quickening, Elijah's eyes reflected the conflicting emotions of a man who desperately wanted to believe.

"Katerina…"

Before he could finish, Katherine leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was tender, a reminder of the stolen moments they had shared long ago.

When they broke apart, Elijah looked upon her with a dazzled expression.

"Come back to my apartment," Katherine said, her eyes sparkling with sensuality.

How could any man, mortal or immortal, decline such an offer? Despite his propriety, Elijah's desire to consummate his love for Katherine overwhelmed him. He cared no longer of her past transgressions. All that mattered was that she wanted him…and he wanted her.

It took every ounce of Elijah's self-control to quell his desire until they reached the privacy of Katherine's hotel room.

As soon as the door clicked shut, he descended upon her, pressing his lips against hers. With vampire speed, he carried her over to the king sized canopy bed. Of course Katherine had compelled herself the President's suite of the hotel, only the best for her. Gasping, Katherine pulled at Elijah's jacket, prompting him to shed it without hesitation.

"This has got to go too," Katherine said huskily, ripping his shirt open and revealing his toned torso.

"I liked that shirt," Elijah panted, before burying his face into her neck. Inhaling her scent, he ran his tongue along the sensitive flesh, from her ear to her collarbone. When his open mouthed kisses reached the top of her bosom, his eyes glinted mischievously.

"Since you ruined my favorite shirt, you won't mind this," he smiled.

Before Katherine could rebut, Elijah had rendered her dress a scrap of fabric atop his discarded clothing.

"That was Versace," Katherine said through gritted teeth, but her anger was short lived as Elijah covered her body with his. Only a few scraps of clothing hindered them from uniting in the most intimate of ways. Still, they moved against each other, reveling in the sensations as their bodies responded to the mounting passion.

"Elijah," Katherine moaned, her fingers tangling in his thick brown hair. "I need you."

Raising himself up onto his forearms, Elijah looked down at her. Katherine's curls were fanned out against the backdrop of a white mountain of pillows, her cheeks were flushed with excitement and her eyes looked onyx in the dim light. His stomach squirmed with anticipation as he reached behind her to unclasp the black laced Victoria Secret bra she wore. Taking in her exposed breasts with rapture, he began to worship them, kissing, nipping, biting, until he worked his way down, trailing kisses along her taut stomach until he reached the band of her matching underwear. Katherine was too enthralled to care about the sound of tearing fabric. There was more where that came from. What she cared about was Elijah's mouth upon her and the warmth that spread from her core to the tips of her toes.

Katherine had never expected the honorable Original to possess such erotic qualities. Handsome as he was, she had half expected him to be a missionary, under the sheets, with the lights off sort of man. Boy was she mistaken.

When she couldn't take the torment of his talented tongue any longer, she shot up with preternatural agility. She was in control now as she switched positions with the surprised man. Straddling him, she smiled as she ground herself against his desire.

A moan resounded from the back of Elijah's throat and his golden brown eyes darkened with lust.

"Someone's excited," Katherine giggled, reaching her hand down into his trousers. Squeezing, she was delighted to note Elijah's predatory instinct take over, she had finally shattered through his gentlemanly façade. The veins surrounding his eyes sprung to the surface, his irises changed from hazel to crimson and his fangs burst forth from his gums as he snarled.

Most women would have ran screaming from the room at the brutality of his transformation, but it only served to further fuel Katherine's ego. She had done this to him. She had evoked the primal beast within. She had allowed him to abandon his humble pretenses and seek pleasure for pleasure's sake.

She squealed with delight as he flipped them over. Once again, he hovered over her but only for a breath as he pulled his trousers down enough to free himself.

Without a word, he plunged forward, burying himself to the hilt. Now, Katherine was no stranger to sex, by any means, but even she was unprepared for the size and force behind that first thrust.

Screaming out his name, she felt her own vampiric side emerge as she latched down on his exposed neck.

Elijah moaned loudly as Katherine began to drink from him. His hands desperately grasped at her silky locks, unable to endure the duality of pleasure.

Breathless, Katherine broke away, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She looked up at Elijah's chiseled face, which had now returned to normal. He no longer looked animalistic; he simply looked as handsome as she had ever seen him.

"I love you, Katerina," Elijah gasped, stroking her cheek with a trembling hand.

When Katherine's only response was a breathy moan, Elijah's face fell. Despite the pleasure coursing through him, he had to hear her say it. It would drive him mad if she didn't.

"Katerina? Please, say that you love me too," he panted.

"I love you, Elijah," Katherine whispered, holding his face between her hands. "I never stopped."

Elijah's eyes glistened slightly as the words he had longed to hear for half a millennium fell from his lover's lips.

Stroking his cheek with pad of her thumb, Katherine continued, "You are the only man who has ever cared for me."

"Oh Katerina," Elijah moaned, his eyes closing in bliss as he allowed himself to become caught up in the moment.

He was just about to reach the precipice, when the sweet friction suddenly ceased. Groaning in frustration, he felt his back collide against the satin sheets.

"Tell me what you want, my dear sweet Elijah," Katherine crooned, her body hovering over him tantalizingly.

"I want you," Elijah panted, the veins in his neck sticking out.

"Oh no, my love. That's not nearly specific enough," Katherine said, ghosting her hand over his throbbing manhood.

Blushing furiously, Elijah stammered, "Katerina, I don't…"

"You don't know how to talk dirty? Well, I'll teach you."

"I…I…"

"Has the cat caught Elijah's tongue?" Katherine teased.

Easing herself down upon him, she said, "I love the feel of you inside of me."

Gritting his teeth, Elijah arched his back off of the bed as Katherine swiveled her hips in a particularly innovative way.

"Do you like that?" she asked seductively. "Do you like it when I ride you?"

Elijah's eyes shot open, his mouth became slack and no words seemed coherent enough to utter.

When her lover became mute, Katherine ceased her movements.

"Don't stop," Elijah growled his vampire features resurfacing.

"Don't stop what? What is it that you want me to do?" Katherine asked with mock innocence.

"I want you to ride me you little minx," Elijah snarled at that moment impervious to chagrin.

"I thought you'd never ask," Katherine said with a smirk as she rode him at a supernatural speed.

The bed creaked and groaned against the inhuman gyrations quaking upon it. Surprisingly, no phone calls were made to the management as the couple moaned and screamed out each other's names. Perhaps, their neighbors were thoroughly enjoying the little audio loop.

After performing seemingly every position in the Kama Sutra, Elijah was once again in control. Shuddering, he felt himself reach the point of no return as his thrusts became arrhythmic and his face morphed in a contortion of blissful agony.

Murmuring Katherine's name over and over, he stilled within her, spasming to satiation.

Exhausted, he slumped against her before rolling onto his back. Chest heaving, he stared up at the vaulted ceiling.

Snuggling up beside him, Katherine laid her head upon Elijah's perspiring chest.

"That was amazing," she mused, running her fingers through his sweat slicked hair.

Smiling, Elijah looked over at her, "I would have to concur."

The longer he looked at her the more his expression reflected the depth of his emotions.

"What is it?" Katherine asked, noting his mesmerized expression.

"You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen."

"That's the post-coital endorphins talking," Katherine said, trying to maintain levity.

"No, Katerina," Elijah said suddenly looking serious. "I mean it. You are positively radiant."

The intensity of his gaze incited Katherine to uncharacteristically blush. She was just about to offer another candid rebuttal when Elijah asked, "Will you do something for me?"

"What is it?"

"Will you open your mind to me so that I can show you something?"

Author's Note:

Please let me know what you think! I appreciate all comments. :)


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

Elijah gently placed his hands on either side of Katherine's head and closed his eyes.

"The day that I met you, was the first time that I had felt truly happy since my transformation."

The sound of a viol filled Katherine's ears as she and Elijah were transported back to the year 1492. Vampires had the extraordinary ability to manipulate the mind into seeing what they wanted you to see. They could infiltrate your dreams…make you hallucinate. But, Elijah merely wanted to show Katherine his point of view, prove that his love for her had never ceased, even after her betrayal…

_England 1492_

"_Katerina, may I introduce the Lord Elijah," a young nobleman named Trevor said._

_Katerina's smile broadened, "Pleasure, my lord," she said with a curtsy._

"_The pleasure is mine, Katerina," Elijah said, kissing her hand. _

_The intensity of the nobleman's gaze unnerved the young peasant girl. Sure, she had stolen the hearts of many men, but never had she truly reciprocated the rapturous looks. For the first time, she coveted the essence of this particular man. _

"_What is it?" she asked._

"_It's just that you remind me of someone," Elijah said, slightly chagrined that she had noticed his bedazzlement._

"_She must have been very beautiful," Trevor interjected, breaking the enchantment._

"_Indeed," Elijah said, for a split second, his expression appeared haunted. He quickly shook off the déjà vu feeling and continued, "Can I be so bold as to ask you for the next dance?"_

_His request affronted Trevor, whom obviously had desired to propose the very same thing. _

"_Of course," Katerina replied without hesitation, placing her delicate hand within Elijah's._

_The crowd of frolicking couples parted instinctively as Elijah led the young woman out into the center of the floor. Bowing dramatically, he raised his hands into the air, palms facing out. After an equally theatrical curtsy, Katerina mirrored the gesture. As the viol players began a rousing toccata number, the duo closed the space between their palms until they were almost touching. The key to Renaissance dancing was the intimacy of non-contact. Whirling about the floor, they twisted and turned in harmony with the other couples. As the dance peaked, all of the revelers joined hands and formed one large circle. With dizzying speed, they spun around and around until the first person broke away with a stagger. _

_Laughing raucously, Katerina fell into Elijah, who steadied her with vampiric swiftness, catching her off guard._

"_Why aren't you dizzy?" she breathlessly asked.  
_

"_I do this dance all of the time," Elijah lied. "I don't get dizzy anymore."_

"_I think I need some air," Katerina said, her cheeks flushed from exertion._

_Offering his arm, Elijah led her out into the cool spring night. Clutching him to keep herself upright, Katerina inhaled the pungent aroma of Spruce and Juniper. _

"_What a beautiful place you have," she mused as Elijah led her over to a marble bench that overlooked the garden._

"_Thank you," he said, taking a seat beside her. "But it pales in comparison to your beauty."_

_Blushing, Katerina averted her gaze._

"_I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Elijah said, in an uncharacteristically rushed voice. _

"_No no!" Katerina insisted. "I'm humbled by your hospitality."_

_The howling of a wolf in the distance prompted Katerina to, unconsciously, shrink closer to Elijah._

"_Are you scared?" Elijah teased good naturedly._

"_It's just that wolves remind me of my home. They always woke me in the night and I would run to mama and papa's room…"_

"_Where are is your home?"_

"_Bulgaria."_

"_Are you in England alone?"_

_Nodding, Katerina looked down at her clasped hands. "My mother and father are dead."_

_At that time, Elijah had no reason not to believe that the young woman was telling the truth. There were many sixteen year old girls who were forced to find their way alone. It made him want to help her all the more. _

_What Elijah did not know was that Katerina had given birth to a baby out of wedlock, her indiscretions resulting in her exile from Bulgaria. _

"_Where are you staying now?" Elijah asked, with genuine concern._

"_With Trevor's family," Katerina replied. "They have been most gracious."_

"_Trevor seems to be taken with you himself," Elijah said, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice._

"_He believes that he's in love with me," Katerina said with a nonchalant wave of her hand. "He will find another girl who strikes his fancy soon enough. I am just a novelty, I think."_

_"I would venture to say that you mean more to him than you may think."_

_"Perhaps," Katerina said, looking down at her hands once more. "Though that makes me feel horrid for I do not reciprocate his feelings."_

_The sound of hearty guffaws from inside the manor reminded Elijah of his_ _duty as a host to his guests. _

"_We should go back inside," he said with reluctance for he desired nothing more than to stay in the garden with Katerina forever._

"_Lead the way, my dear Lord," Katerina said, her words though amiable, made Elijah's heart pound violently as if she had asked him to share her bed. _

_When they re-entered the lively scene, Elijah's body stiffened. His brother had arrived. He did not have to see him to smell the unique scent of a werewolf hybrid. _

_Elijah's eyes scoured the crowd for a sign of his illustrious brother. He wasn't hard to spot with his long wavy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. When Niklaus caught Elijah's gaze his azure eyes sparkled with mischief. _

_Striding over, he immediately diverted his attention to Katerina. _

_His sense of decorum taking over, Elijah said, "Katerina, I would like to introduce my brother, the Lord Niklaus. Niklaus, this is Katerina. She is from Bulgaria."_

_When Niklaus greeted her in flawless Bulgarian, Katerina's faced betrayed her immediate attraction. "Very good!" she smiled, looking over at Elijah with joy._

_As always, Niklaus moved fast, "May I have a few moments alone with young Katerina, brother?"_

_Elijah wanted to scream "NO!" but, of course, he settled with a passive-aggressive, "Of course."_

_When Klaus returned, some fifteen minutes later, he pulled Elijah to the side. "I want her to live with us," he whispered._

_His eyes never left Katerina's as he said this, who at the present time was on the other side of the room talking to Trevor's close friend, Rose."_

"_That would not be at all proper," Elijah chastised. "People will talk."_

"_That is why I am going to make an arrangement…a betrothal so to speak."_

"_You just met her!" Elijah said, unconsciously raising his voice._

"_Keep your voice down," Niklaus hissed. "Most arrangements are made before the couples even meet each other. I am just skipping the middle party."_

_Elijah looked positively scandalized, "I think it's a horrible idea, Niklaus."_

_Pursing his lips, Niklaus responded, much to Elijah's horror, "She's already agreed."_

_As if on cue, Katerina sidled up beside Niklaus as if she had known him forever._

"_I was just telling my brother how wonderful it will be to have you live with us," Niklaus said, his plump lips curling upwards in a sneer.  
_

"_I cannot thank you two enough," Katerina gushed. "Trevor's family is very kind, but I feel as if I am constantly under foot."_

"_Impossible," Elijah said without thinking, something that never occurred. "It must be an honor to offer shelter to one so lovely."_

_Niklaus narrowed his eyes at his brother, no doubt regarding him as competition. "Yes," he said with sickening sweetness. "My dear brother is right. However, I am sure glad that we can be the ones to alleviate your discomfort."_

_So it came to pass that Katerina Petrova moved into the Mikaelson mansion, much to Trevor's disdain. _

_Niklaus treated her like a princess, showering her with gifts and affection. Elijah's devotion manifested in a more subtle manner, but it felt more meaningful nonetheless. _

"_You have to chase me!" Katerina shrieked with delight as Elijah ran after her in the garden one day. When his footfalls ceased, she stopped and turned around. "You're meant to catch me.__"_

"_But if I catch you, the game will be over," Elijah said simply. _

_He regarded her with the look one would impart to a precious gem. Desperately, he longed to kiss her, but he knew such a desire would have to remain unrequited. _

"_Is it wrong to want more?" Katerina asked suddenly, taking a seat on a bench._

"_More of what?" Elijah asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.  
_

"_Love," Katerina said, suddenly looking melancholy._

"_I do not believe in love," Elijah lied, taking a seat next to her. _

_Katerina gasped, "That is too sad for me to accept, my Lord. Life is too cruel. If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?"_

_Elijah did not have time to answer for Niklaus arrived, his shirt covered in blood from a night of hunting. _

"_My dear Katerina," Niklaus said. "I am so sorry to have kept you waiting. However, I see that Elijah has kept you company."_

_The disapproval in his brother's voice could not be disguised and Elijah felt as if he committed a sin. Katerina was courting Niklaus and he would have to learn to deal with the ramifications of that union. _

_Or did he? One night, when Klaus was away, Katerina approached him as he sat by the fireplace reading._

"_Elijah," she began shyly. "What are you reading?"_

"_Just an old book," Elijah said nonchalantly. What he did not tell her was that the book in his lap was over five-hundred years old and written in his hand, a diary or journal so to speak. "What is on your mind?"_

_Much to Elijah's surprise, Katerina burst into tears, "I don't love Klaus," she cried, immediately covering her mouth with both hands. Her tear filled eyes were wide with fear, realizing her error. "I am so sorry. I don't know why I said that…"_

_Elijah's heart went out to the babbling girl and without hesitation; he stood up and took her into his arms. He softly stroked her hair as she sobbed into his shoulder. _

"_It's alright," he whispered. "Nobody is forcing you to marry Niklaus."_

_Shaking her head fervently, Katerina said, "He doesn't care about marriage…he wants me in other ways."_

_Clarity hit Elijah like a javelin through the heart. It was just like Niklaus to pressure the young girl into sex. For all Elijah knew, Katerina was scared because she was still a virgin."_

"_You do not have to do anything of the kind," Elijah said, his tone hard. "I will not allow him to lay a hand on you."_

_The ferocity of Elijah's voice prompted Katerina to take a step back and regard him with wonder. "You…you would do that for me?" _

_Before he had a chance to take back his next statement, the words had already passed his lips. _

"_I would do anything for you, Katerina. I love you."_

_It was Elijah's turn to look horrified by his impulsive declaration. _

_He was just about to apologize for his forwardness when Katerina stood up on her tiptoes and placed a fiery kiss on his lips. _

_With a shuddering breath, Elijah responded in kind, his hands tangling in her long brown hair. _

_When they finally parted, a few breathless minutes later, they could only stare at one another._

_Finally, Katerina took the initiative to speak. Placing her hand on Elijah's cheek, she said, "The reason that I cannot give myself to Niklaus is because I am in love with another man."_

"_Katerina," Elijah whispered, wiping the lingering tears from her cheeks with the pad of his thumb. _

"_Please Elijah," Katerina said, her voice breaking. "Make me forget my fears, even if it's only for tonight."_

"_How do I do that?" Elijah inquired hoarsely._

"_By claiming me as your own."_

_And Elijah did mark his territory, over and over again on Katerina's canopied bed as he made love to her for the first time. When he joined their bodies together; he paid no heed to the fact that Katerina was not a virgin. As he writhed against her, kissing and worshiping her body, he lost himself for the first time in nearly 500 years. Of course, Elijah had not been celibate that long, but his other trysts had been exclusively physical and lacked intimacy. Now, for the second time in his long life, he knew what it felt like to be in love. _

_However, a__fter Katerina had long since fallen asleep in his arms, Elijah remained awake, his mind raging. What the hell had he just done? He had just betrayed his brother and taken advantage of a troubled girl. What kind of monster had he become? He had to fix it. No one could know about his indiscretion…not even Katerina._

Present Day

Katherine could only stare at Elijah with wide eyes as the vision ceased.

"You compelled me to forget that night." she said breathlessly.

"Yes."

Author's Note: Let me know what you think! I really appreciate feedback. :)

Underlined Quotes came from _The Vampire Diaries_, Season 2, Episode: _Klaus_.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

"I don't understand," Katherine said. "When I turned I should have remembered."

Shaking his head, Elijah said with a wry smile, "I didn't compel you that night. I wanted to, but Niklaus returned and you came to senses…"

"Elijah," Katherine began.

Sighing, Elijah said, "What do you remember about the night that you escaped?"

Furrowing her brow in concentration, Katherine said, "I remember that you were not there…and Klaus…he attacked me. I had a gash on my face and I was disoriented. All I could see was the moonstone on Klaus' bureau. I grabbed it and ran. The next thing I knew, I was in the woods hiding from you. Trevor…he risked his life to save me…told me to go to Rose's cottage."

Swallowing hard, Elijah said, "Perhaps, it's time that you learn the real story. That night that we spent together was not the only thing that I compelled you to forget."

* * *

**_England 1492_**

"_I have found a way to save you Katerina!" Elijah cried, holding up a vial. "This will bring you back, I swear it."_

"_How could you allow him to go through with this?" Katerina screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. _

"_I cannot control Niklaus' impulses," Elijah said, trying to stay calm. "But, I can save your life. We can be together."_

"_I don't care about that! I just want to live!" Katerina shrieked, causing Elijah to recoil. _

"_Katerina, you know that I love you. Why would I risk your life, if I didn't think that this would work?" Elijah asked his voice breaking at her callousness. _

"_I hate you for doing this to me, "Katerina spat, slapping Elijah across the face. "You truly are a monstrosity…just like Klaus, a soulless demon of Hell!"_

_Gritting his teeth, Elijah swallowed hard, "You don't mean that."_

_Laughing humorlessly through her tears, Katerina said, "I mean every word. You were right when you told me that you did not believe in love…you are not capable of it. And now, I don't believe in it either."_

"_I do love you," he said hoarsely, but Katerina did not hear him for she had already left the room. _

_Later that night, Elijah made his way to the sanctuary of his bedchamber in a haze. He had tried to find Katerina all day, praying that she'd see reason, but she was nowhere to be found. He desperately longed to hear her recant the horrific things that she had said. It pained him too much to accept that she did not love him. But he had to accept it, especially after his preternatural hearing was piqued by activity in his brother's bedroom. It was not uncommon for Niklaus to have a parade of women lined up to share his bed. Normally, Elijah would walk right past the closed door, tuning out the sounds of ecstasy. However, something about the moans coming from Niklaus' chambers, prompted him to stop. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as he recognized the woman's voice. Heart pounding violently, Elijah lost all sense of rational thought as he burst into the room. _

_He staggered back when he saw Niklaus' form covering Katerina's. As the former was lost in the throes of passion, he was unable to stop himself even as his brother stood heartbroken in the doorway. Katerina's eyes widened with horror as she locked gazes with Elijah. _

_As Niklaus shuddered to a stop, he rolled off of Katerina before modestly covering them both with a sheet. _

"_Evening brother," he panted, his eyes glinting maliciously in the candlelight._

_For a few breathless moments, Elijah could not summon up the courage to speak. He feared that if he opened his mouth; he would embarrass himself further by bursting into tears. _

_Finally, he stammered, "I don't know what came over me. Please, forgive the intrusion."_

_He was vaguely aware of Katerina calling out his name as he vanished from the room, but he could not bear to look upon her for a minute longer. _

* * *

**Present Day**

"Oh my God," Katherine gasped. "For years I thought you hated me for running."

"Do you honestly think that I would spend my life hunting you down to appease Niklaus' pathological vendetta? I would have been glad that you had escaped had it not been for your little tryst. It also pained me that you did not accept my wholehearted attempts to keep you alive during the ritual…that you were willing to turn to my brother, the man who wanted to sacrifice you in the first place."

Elijah did not even realize that his voice had risen in volume until Katherine placed a calming hand on his cheek.

"I am so sorry," she said. "You have to know that I didn't do it because I loved him. I thought it was my only chance to broker a secure deal."

"I could have saved you," Elijah said, his voice cracking. "You just didn't believe that I loved you."

"Could you blame me?" Katherine said, trying to keep her voice level. "You were unwilling to stop Klaus…keep him from hurting me."

"We both know that if I had done that…we would have both been dead."

"So you found a magical draught that was supposed to keep me alive. How was I to know that it would really work?"

"You were supposed to trust me," Elijah said.

"Well, I have trust issues apparently," Katherine said bitterly. "I've been fucked over by, pretty much, every person in my life."

Elijah bristled at her foul language. Noting his abhorrence, Katherine continued, "I'm sorry. I know that you're all proper and what not. I just cannot apologize for trying to keep myself alive. I can apologize for hurting you…for not believing in you, but not for my sense of self-preservation. Can you accept that?"

Elijah was silent for a few moments before saying, "I guess I will have to, but it will mean that you will no longer share my company.

He made to get off of the bed, but Katherine pinned him down. Of course, Elijah possessed the strength to knock her across the room, but he could not bear to hurt her.

Kissing him, Katherine said, "You misunderstood me, Elijah. I apologize for betraying you…for sleeping with Klaus, but not for running all of these years. I was scared of you…frightened of what you would do to me when you found me."

"For years I wanted to kill you. I wanted to make you pay, but…"

Katherine looked down at him with her expressive brown eyes, pressing him to continue.

"I had my chance about three-hundred and forty years later while I was taking some time away from my home in New Orleans."

* * *

**_Paris, France 1832_**

_Elijah walked over the bloody cobblestones, the rusty odor stinging his nostrils. Careful not slip on the slick stones, his eyes surveyed the massacre before him. Bodies, both civilian and soldier, lay strewn across the, usually sprawling, avenue. The bright sun amidst the backdrop of a cloudless sky contrasted starkly with the macabre scene of destruction. In his periphery, Elijah spotted a young man hastily scrawling notes in a large leather-bound notebook. _

"_Monsieur," he called, prompting the young man to jump and nearly drop his book. _

"_Oui?" the man asked, stepping out of the shadows of a dilapidated doorway._

"_What happened here?" Elijah asked. He had just arrived by ship and was stunned to find the city in such upheaval. _

"_Where have you been?" the man asked in heavily accented English. "The people have risen against the King…only to be silenced in less than a day." He said the latter part with a bitterness that aligned him with the failed cause. _

"_I see," Elijah said softly. He wanted to reassure the man in some way. Tell him that he had seen despots come and go in his long life. He had endured the reign of Henry the VIII and his bloodthirsty daughter Mary. He had seen the rise and fall of Marie Antoinette and Napoleon Bonaparte. Unfortunately, all of these things had to remain unsaid lest he sound like a raving madman. _

"_What is your name?" Elijah asked trying to change the subject._

"_Victor…Victor Hugo," the young man said stretching out his hand. _

"_I'm Elijah Mikaelson," Elijah said, shaking his hand once firmly, in the customary French manner. "I'm sorry to disturb your writing," he continued. _

"_No," the man said humbly. "I was just seeking inspiration."_

_Elijah dared not ask what sort of inspiration one drew from such grotesque visions. Maybe the man would write a bestselling book one day. What did he know?_

_Bidding the man adieu, Elijah continued past the pile of decaying bodies. As he made his way back to the center of the city, he spotted a woman fanning herself, surrounded by a gaggle of gossiping women. A cascade of long dark curls fell down her back, inciting Elijah's heart to beat rapidly. When the woman turned, Elijah gasped despite himself. Katerina looked as stunning as ever, her cheeks pink with the subtle hint of rouge, her lips plump… Shaking himself out of his reverie, Elijah tried to blend in with the crowd, which proved to be a challenge for he was, as always, overdressed. Keeping her in his sights, Elijah tried to maintain his covert maneuvering, but before he could reach her; she saw him. Undoubtedly, she had sensed the presence of another vampire in her midst. Bolting, she tore from the crowd of stunned women, making sure to maintain a human pace. She did not wish to draw attention to her supernatural abilities. _

_Katherine raced down a narrow alley, only to realize with horror that a barricade obstructed her escape. The imposing structure was erected out of miscellaneous pieces of broken furniture like pianos, chairs, tables, etc. The one thwarting Katherine's exodus was only one of the many scattered throughout the war-torn city. A sound of horror escaped her throat as she lept onto the parapet, only to feel Elijah's iron hand enclose around her ankle. Shrieking, she held on to the dilapidated structure for dear life, but Elijah's strength was unparalleled. With the grace of a ballet dancer, he plucked her off the barricade and pushed her trembling form up against a stone wall. _

"_Elijah," Katherine began in a trembling voice. "Please show me mercy."_

_Growling low in his throat, Elijah briefly flashed his fangs, his eyes turning onyx with rage. _

"_Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't kill you right now."_

"_Because I love you."_

_Elijah let out a scream of fury and wrapped his hand around Katherine's neck. Squeezing, he watched with satisfaction as she sputtered and tried to pry his hand away. As Katherine's eyelids began to flutter closed, Elijah loosened his grip with a rough exhale. Panting, he watched as Katherine gagged and coughed with tears streaming down her cheeks. _

"_Do not patronize me with your lies," Elijah said breathlessly, pointing an accusing finger at her. _

_Shaking her head, Katherine shrank back into the wall, "I'm not lying. I am truly sorry for hurting you."_

_Elijah noted that, unlike him, Katherine had retained her English accent. After spending years in America, Elijah's accent had flattened out, but it still contained an aristocratic flourish. _

"_I don't believe you. You used me and when I didn't fit into your plans…you gave yourself to my brother."_

_Lip quivering, Katherine grabbed his arm, "I was so scared, Elijah. I didn't think that you would be able to save me and when Klaus betrayed me…I had to run. I couldn't turn to you for I thought you had surely turned your back on me."_

_Roughly, Elijah shoved her away, "You disgust me," he spat. _

"_Please Elijah," Katherine begged, falling to her knees much to his mortification. "Can you just give me your word that you will spare my life? You will never have to see me again!"_

_Scowling, Elijah forced her to her feet. Grapping her by the upper arm, he pulled her close to him so that her face was a mere inch from his own. _

_His onyx pupils eclipsed his golden irises as he locked gazes with her. _

"_You will forget the night that we spent together. You will forget betraying me by sharing my brother's bed and most importantly, you will remember nothing but fear when you hear my name…now go... before I change my mind and kill you."_

_Within the blink of an eye, Katerina Petrova had vanished. _


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

"You were the reason why I left Paris. Why I continued to run for nearly two more centuries. You didn't have it in you to simply forgive me?"

"I wanted to forgive you Katerina, but when I found you in Paris…I was in a very dark place. It chagrins me to admit that upon seeing you again, I remembered just how strong my feelings were for you. I hated myself for it! I had just lost a woman that I had cared very deeply for and who loved me in return. Those feelings still paled in the intensity to the ones that I had for you. I felt guilty, for how could I betray my dear Celeste's memory by retaining affectations for a woman who broke my heart?"

Katherine could only stare at him dumbly. Never had she thought Elijah capable of speaking so candidly about his feelings. Of course, she had been running from him for the past five-hundred years. Perhaps, she did not really know him at all.

Finally, she said, "I did love you. I still do…I am just afraid to give you my heart. I have seen what your family is capable of and it frightens me."

"Katerina," Elijah said. "If I was capable of killing you, I would have done it by now."

Katherine pondered this for several moments before saying, "Then now is our chance to reclaim what we missed out on in 1492."

"Don't just tell me what you think I want to hear, Katerina. There's no need to lie. If you do not love me, I will respect your feelings and go on my way."

"I don't want you to," Katherine said, placing a searing kiss on his lips. When she finally broke away, she continued, "I don't want you to ever leave me again."

"Never," Elijah said breathlessly as he wrapped his strong arms around her.

Pressing his lips to hers, his hands began to caress her bare back...

* * *

_England 1492_

_Elijah's lips on Katherine's were hot and insistent as he carried her to his large bed. His muscular form covered hers as he began placing open mouth kisses down her neck, stopping where the crest of her bosom heaved above the tight fabric of her gown. As he caressed her supple breasts through the constricting fabric, Elijah felt Katherine writhe against him, her body seeking relief from the burning fire within. Smiling slightly, Elijah slid down her slender frame before disappearing beneath her billowing velvet skirts. _

"_Elijah, what are you…" Katherine began, but her question was quickly cut off by his lips upon her. _

_Her back arched off of the bed as Elijah showed her pleasure that she had never dreamed possible. _

_In her eighteen years, Katherine had only slept with one man, the father of her child. Even though her own father believed that she had slept with the entire village. Thus, she maintained a level of naivety when it came to the act. Pyotr, her baby's father, had never shown any interest in her pleasure. She had not even know that such a phenomenon existed until now.  
_

"_Elijah!" Katherine screamed, clutching his head between her hands as her body seized._

_When she had shuddered to a more relaxed state, Elijah reappeared, his face slightly red from the effort he had exerted. _

"_Oh my God," Katherine panted. "What was that?"_

"_That my darling, was a pleasure women are far too often denied."_

_Blushing, Katherine asked, "Is that the same way you feel when…"_

_It was Elijah's turn to flush, "I suppose so," he stammered. "I imagine it would feel the same."_

"_May I?" she asked innocently, ghosting her hand over his bulging trousers._

"_Yes," Elijah exhaled in a shaky breath._

_Empowered by desire, Katherine unfastened Elijah's trousers and pulled out his throbbing manhood. As she softly stroked him, she watched with rapture as Elijah's eyes fluttered closed and his chest began to heave. His eyes being shut made Katherine bolder in her ministrations and she wrapped her lips around the swollen flesh. Elijah moaned loudly in surprise, his eyes flashing open. Upon seeing his astonished expression, Katherine immediately extricated her mouth, embarrassed by her actions._

"_No," Elijah said, his voice raspy. "Please don't stop."_

_Smiling at his desperation, Katherine resumed her actions, this time at a faster pace. _

"_Katerina please," Elijah groaned. "Faster."_

_Obligingly, Katherine obeyed, frenetically pumping him until his body stiffened and a strangled cry escaped from his open mouth. _

"_Forgive me," Elijah panted, realizing Katherine had been unprepared for his climax. "I should have warned you…I am so…"_

_His apology was silenced by Katherine's lips._

"_It was beautiful," she said when they parted. "Because you are beautiful."_

"_No," Elijah said, cupping her face in his hands. "You are beautiful. I cannot believe that this is happening…that we are together."_

_Tangling his hands in Katherine's dark curls, he pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was so tender that Katherine's heart melted, never had she felt so adored…so loved. Elijah treated her with a respect that rivaled that of her other suitors. He did not objectify her beauty. Instead, he worshiped it like the ancient Greeks worshiped Aphrodite and Athena. With that one kiss, Katherine knew that she had feelings for Klaus' brother, feelings that she knew were forbidden._

* * *

Present Day

As Elijah exhaled roughly, his exhausted body collapsing next to Katherine's; he noticed that a single tear had fallen from her eye.

Panting, his golden body glistening with perspiration, he wiped it away.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"It's nothing," Katherine said with a chuckle. She did not like to harp on her feelings; that was something humans did and it annoyed her.

"But you're crying," Elijah said, refusing to drop the subject.

"It's just that…I remember more of what happened the night we were first together. How happy I was…"

"I was happy too," Elijah said, kissing away another tear that had leaked from her eye.

How could a man that possessed such malevolent qualities, be so tender? Elijah could rip out a man's heart without blinking; yet when it came to the people he loved…he was an angel, the moral compass that kept the Original Family from completely disintegrating.

"I want to be happy again," Katherine said.

Smiling wearily, Elijah said, "We will be."

* * *

The blissful abyss of sleep refused to claim Katherine. Instead, she lay wide awake, next to the slumbering Original, who looked breathtakingly handsome in his vulnerable state. Elijah's dark eyelashes fluttered slightly against his cheeks as the climax of a dream flashed inside his subconscious. The rest of his face maintained an air of tranquility, the lines around his eyes relaxed, making him appear younger. Elijah had been a mature man when his powerful sorceress of a mother had transformed him and his siblings into vampires. Katherine had never asked his physical age, but she assumed it to be around the ballpark of thirty.

Katherine's mind was still reeling from the revelations of the night. Now that she recalled her human experiences with the Mikaelson brothers; she felt the slight stirrings of guilt. Not for Klaus, of course. She wanted that bastard hybrid to die. Hell, he could rot for all she cared, but Elijah…

Elijah did not deserve the pain that she had inflicted upon him. Despite some of the reprehensible acts he had committed in his millennium on Earth, all had been committed out of unconditional love for his family. A man of unwavering morality, Elijah truly believed that his brother's soul could be redeemed and that it was his immortal task to ensure it. It was that futile dedication that Katherine could not fathom.

She felt a stirring beside her and noticed that Elijah had turned over onto his side.

"Katerina," he murmured as his hand groped for her.

Still asleep, he sighed as his hand rested against Katherine's beating heart.

Placing her hand over his, Katherine looked over at him. She desperately wanted to feel something for this man that, so obviously, loved her. Why couldn't she bring herself to love him again? Sure, she had told him that she did, but only to appeal to his romanticism. If one thing was for certain, Elijah fell in love too easily (as was evident in his falling into bed with her, his mortal enemy, after five-hundred years). His loving nature while making him vulnerable to heartache and guilt; also made him quick to seek revenge. Thus, Katherine knew that she had to convince Elijah of her love or else he would abandon her, leaving her as easy prey for Klaus.

She did retain a feeling of fondness for Elijah that had transcended her transition into vampirism. After all, he had gone to great lengths to keep her alive over the centuries. He had been correct in his declaration that if he had wanted her dead; she would be rotting away with a stake driven through her heart by now. Still, she ruminated over the feelings that Elijah had compelled her to forget in 1832. She had, undoubtedly, fallen in love with him before Klaus had set his nefarious plans into action. Yet, the feelings that coursed through her upon reliving those rich memories, paled in comparison to the anger she felt over Elijah's inability to stand up to his sociopathic brother. She could not shake the rage of running from the Original Family for so many years…running from the man who now lay beside her. And clearly, Elijah had been able to move on after their cataclysmic parting. _Who was the woman he had mentioned…Celeste? _ Katherine thought to herself, just as a certain Original chose to wake up from his sex-induced stupor.

"You're awake," Elijah softly said.

"I couldn't sleep," Katherine said, start**l**ed.

Smiling, Elijah affectionately pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen into her face, "Why not?"

"I was just thinking about what you were saying…about Paris."

"Let's not talk about the past anymore, Katerina," Elijah said, his tone hardening. "I think we said all that needed to be said, last night."

Reluctantly, Katherine nodded, "Perhaps you are right. I don't want to upset you."

Elijah's brow furrowed and he abruptly pulled Katherine into an embrace.

"I don't want you to be afraid to talk to me," he whispered in her ear. "If there is something that is troubling you…"

Katherine paused for several moments before asking, "Who was Celeste, Elijah?"


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6

Elijah's face paled and he quickly withdrew from Katherine's embrace. Rather, he recoiled from her, his expression haunted.

"I hardly think that's relevant," he said bluntly, looking straight ahead.

"Why are you so defensive?" Katherine asked. "You have been forthcoming all night and now all of a sudden, you clam up?"

Swallowing hard, Elijah's hands gripped the bed sheets. Still, he refused to meet Katherine's gaze.

"You said that you 'were in a dark place' when you saw me in Paris." Katherine continued. "If we are going to be together; we have to be honest with each other."

Sighing, Elijah said, "There have been three women in my life that I have allowed myself to care too deeply for…Tatia, you, and Celeste."

His brown eyes were weary from centuries of pain as he finally directed his gaze upon Katherine. "My disease is that I care too much. I fall in love too fast. For someone as premeditative as me, you would expect the opposite to be true. I am haunted by my impulsivity with women, especially Celeste."

When Katherine furrowed her brows in confusion, Elijah added, "There are consequences for the women who care about me. You of all people should know that."

_New Orleans 1820_

_Elijah let out an agonized scream as he held Celeste's wet body to his chest. Pulling her out of the tub, he fell to his knees, cradling her in his shaking arms. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him._

"_I can save you," he frantically whispered, half-mad with grief._

_Biting his wrist with his vampiric fangs, Elijah opened Celeste's mouth and forced his streaming blood down her throat. If he had been in the right frame of mind; he would have recognized his efforts as futile. Vampire blood could only heal a gravely injured person. It could not resurrect someone. Still, he waited, praying that life would return to her dark brown eyes, eyes that, at present, looked up at him, blank and unseeing. _

_After a few hours of tortuous waiting, reality hit Elijah with a titanic force that he was ill prepared to endure. Celeste, his Celeste was dead._

_Another heart wrenching cry escaped him as he rocked Celeste in his arms as if the action would incite his supernatural blood to revive her. _

_Tears streamed down his cheeks as he whispered to her in Creole, the tongue in which they had so often communicated. He apologized for being unable to save her as his tears dripped onto her cold mocha cheeks. With a trembling hand, he gently closed her glassy eyes as he choked back sobs. Kissing her forehead, he whispered, "You can't be dead. It is not possible for everyone that I have ever loved to be taken away from me."_

"_Oh calm down, brother. I told you, harlots are like rats in the quarter."_

_Rage coursed through Elijah like venom at his half-brother's nonchalance. He gently laid Celeste's body down as Niklaus' laughter filled his ears. Something snapped within him and with preternatural speed, he whirled around, descending upon his psychopathic brother. With the full force of his power, Elijah hurled himself into Niklaus' body. Before the younger man was able to react, he grabbed him by the throat and pinned him up against the far wall. Blind fury had forced Elijah's predatory vampiric features to emerge. Baring his fangs, he narrowed his onyx eyes at Klaus, "I'll kill you, you bastard," he growled, his voice rumbling from deep within his chest. _

_Roaring, Klaus responded in kind, his blue eyes turning red, his vampiric fangs elongating. "You can't kill me!" Klaus screamed, effortlessly breaking Elijah's arm in half. _

_Crying out, Elijah was forced onto his back. Placing his booted foot upon Elijah's heaving chest, Klaus said, "You should be thanking me. People were starting to talk about your relationship with that witch."_

_Clutching his rapidly healing wrist, Elijah said, "I loved her, Niklaus! Why can you not allow me a moment of happiness? First, you took Katerina from me and now Celeste! When will it end?"_

"_It will end when you start to choose your family over whores with pretty faces!"_

"_Damn you!" Elijah cried. Summoning up all of his strength, he dislocated Klaus' kneecap prompting the younger Mikaelson to fall onto his back. With an animalistic snarl, Niklaus attempted to jump back up, but Elijah pinned him down as he relentlessly pounded his fist into Klaus' primeval face. _

"_Stop it the both of you!" a young woman's trembling timbre echoed. _

"_Stay out of this, Rebekah," Elijah warned, refusing to ease up on his assault. _

_Suddenly, a menacing growl began to resonate from deep within Niklaus. His body began to shudder and if it had not been for the impeccable timing of Elijah's youngest brother, Kol; Niklaus' fangs would have embedded themselves into Elijah's flesh. _

"_Let me go, Kol," Elijah screamed, struggling against his brother's iron grip. _

"_Stop it," Kol hissed into Elijah's ear."It's useless!"  
_

"_For once," Niklaus said, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. "Kol is right."_

_Exhausted, Elijah's muscles relaxed for he knew that he did not have a prayer of winning against the indomitable Klaus. _

"_Elijah, you have gone eight-hundred years without facing the dagger by my hand. Our other siblings have not been granted such amnesty. I respect you as my older brother and want you as my ally, but I will not tolerate insubordination." _

"_Insubordination?" Elijah chuckled humorlessly. "Who are you to claim ownership as this family's patriarch? You have done nothing but pursue a hedonistic lifestyle! You are self-indulgent, petulant, and vilely ill-tempered. The only person you care about is yourself."_

"_Family means everything to me!" Niklaus cried. _

"_Power means everything to you," Elijah spat. "If you cared about your family, Finn would not have been absent from our company for nearly eight centuries. Daggering your own family should never be an option, Niklaus. Just because they may disagree with your tactics, does not mean that they should spend hundreds of years lying in a coffin." _

"_Finn is the dullest person that I have ever met and I find him to be egregiously difficult to get along with. As for daggering, it seems the only way to make my points clear. And, dear Elijah, I have complete authority over this family. You may be the oldest, but I am the most powerful. You are no match for me and though I revere you, I will not bow before you."_

_Scoffing, Elijah said, "I never asked you to. I would never dream of transforming my siblings into subservient slaves."_

_Tensing, Klaus looked as if he was about to lunge at Elijah, but Rebekah's hand on his forearm seemed to, momentarily, quell the impulse. _

"_Are you going to dagger me?" Elijah asked, noting the shrewd and calculating expression on Klaus' face. "I'm sure you already have a coffin for me on standby. You had this little foray already planned out, didn't you? You knew Celeste was going to die…knew how I would react…"_

_Elijah took Niklaus' silence for confirmation and he smiled wryly. _

"_Well, since we have reached an impasse; I'm going to leave you to govern your beloved city in peace. I just hope your impulsivity does not bring our father upon you, for Rebekah and Kol's sake."_

"_Elijah," Rebekah began, but Elijah's non-conciliatory expression forced her to fall mute. _

"_You can let me go now, Kol." Elijah whispered. "I'm done here."_

_Reluctantly, Kol released him, watching sadly as Elijah knelt down beside his lover's body. _

"_What are you doing?" Klaus asked._

"_I'm going to bury her," Elijah said, scooping Celeste's lifeless body off of the floor. "I owe her that much."_

Present Day

"But you went back," Katherine said incredulously. "Why do you keep forgiving him?"

Elijah was silent for a few moments before saying, "Because I still have hope that he will change. I still believe my sentimental caring brother is in there somewhere, just like I believe the sweet innocent Katerina still lives inside of you."

Katherine did not have the heart to tell him that that part of her had died in 1492.


End file.
